The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles can include aftertreatment devices for treating exhaust produced by an internal combustion engine. For instance, many vehicles include a diesel particulate filter that collects materials (e.g., soot) from the exhaust stream before being emitted from the vehicle, and these vehicles often include a burner that ignites injected fuel in order to reduce the collected materials. Also, some vehicles include a hydrocarbon injector (e.g., flame reformer, urea injector) that injects hydrocarbons into the exhaust stream in order to reduce undesirable substances, such as NOx, before the exhaust stream is emitted from the vehicle.
These aftertreatment devices typically receive air from an air supply in order to function. For instance, burners receive air that is used to ignite fuel for reducing materials collected by an associated particulate filter. In most conventional systems, a pump is used to supply air to the aftertreatment device. This pump can be driven by the engine, or the pump can be independently driven.
These conventional aftertreatment air supply systems can be relatively complex and can include a substantial number of components. Furthermore, the components can take up a substantial amount of space and can, therefore, be difficult to integrate into the vehicle. Additionally, these conventional air supply systems can cause parasitic losses to the engine system, which can reduce the efficiency of the engine system.